Remnant's Panzers
by Jeremy scout
Summary: Thrust into a new world for reasons they don't know, four tankery teams from Oarai Highschool must learn to survive in the world of Remnant. Becoming huntresses to fight Grimm won't be easy. Especially since they'll have to fight something more deadly than Grimm could ever hope to be... But with their trusty tanks, they might just pull it off.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO MY WONDERFUL READERS! I, Jeremy Scout have returned! Yes yes this isn't the Helljumpers in Remnant chapter most of you were hoping for but this is so I can get back in the groove of writing. Now this doesn't mean that Im not going to try my hardest to write this it just means I'll update it whenever I feel like it. That HIR update is going to be soon. I've had setbacks on it recently. Such as the file getting erased. No matter. I bring y'all the first chapter of Remnant's Panzers.**

Chapter 1:New World

Miho awoke to the feeling of grass and dirt on her back. As she opened her eyes and looked around she saw trees. She rubbed her eyes and the trees were still there which worried her. 'But how? I fell asleep in my bed at my apartment...' thought Miho. Then the smell hit her. She could smell steel and oil.

She turned around and saw her sitting there. And not just the Panzer but the Assualt III, Pz 38(t), and even the Porsche Tiger was there though it was noticably bogged down because of it's weight. 'The tanks are here so we must still be on the carrier, but why am I with the tanks? And what happened to the Hetzer they replaced the 38(t) with?'

As she thought about this she heard some yawning from behind her and noticed that her tankery friends were with her. Hippo Team, Turtle Team, Leopon Team, and of course Angler Team. As they awoke they all had various reactions.

"EHHHH WHERE AM I" yelled Kawashima while her two teammates were confused as well though with Anzu just shrugging after a couple seconds. Erwin looked confused as did the others. Mako just fell back asleep while Saori,Isuzu, and Yukari had similar reactions to Miho while the Automotive club split up and went to each tank to see if they needed servicing albeit just as confused.

After a few minutes of everyone getting over their initial confusion, waking Mako up, and Leopon Team finishing the check ups on each tank Miho decided to call a meeting between the current members there.

"Ok so now that everyones here, does anyone know where we are?" She asked. No one spoke up to answer her question. "Well then I think we're still on the ship because the tanks are here but we're missing the Type 89, Char B1, M3 Lee, and the Type 3." She said.

"Miho I don't think we're on the ship. "Hana said."What do you mean?" replied Miho. "I can't smell the salt in the air." Hana said back.

With that everyone sniffed the air and noticed she was right. Typically unless you were in a building you could smell the salt from the sea no matter where you were on the carrier.

"So your saying we're on land?" came Anzu's voice. "Yes it would seem like it." Hana told her."But that's impossible! We haven't left the ship since the All Star match! And I don't remember getting into our tank!" Said Kawashima. "And we don't remember taking off the Hetzer mod kit!" said Satoko as the rest of the Automotive club nodded their heads.

"Calm down everyone please. I'll figure out whats going on later, but right now we need to get a plan together. Satoko what's the current situation of our tanks?" Miho said. "Well for one everyone's ammunition for both primary and seconday guns is filled to capacity as well as fuel. Turret rings, guns, radios, and suspensions are all fine as well as the engines and motors. Everyone has extra pairs of tracks for any snow we encounter and replacements on their tanks as well." She replied.

"Ok but how about the Porsche Tiger? Can it move?" She asked "Yeah but the strain on the engine might anger it but I can go out and fix it on the move again. That or you could all help pull us again." Was her answer. "We'll pull you again but once your out I want you to take the lead. The rest of us will match up with your speed so do't push it." Miho told them.

With that said everyone began hooking up the Tiger to their tanks and hopped in and pulled them out. Once done they slowed down to let their only heavy tank take the lead.

"Saori check to see if everyones radio is up and running." Miho told her over the radio as the engines of all four tanks were too loud. "Ok! Alright everyone, this is Angler Team, come in." "Hippo Team here." said Erwin "Turtle Team checking in. Prez where do you keep getting bags of chips from?" Momo asked "Leopon Team is up and running! Thanks for getting us out! The dirt wasn't as packed where we were so we sank. Where do you want us to go?" Satoko asked Miho.

"The results of Caesar's divination pointed west." Erwin said over the radio. "Then we should head there. Panzer vor!" Miho ordered. With that said the tanks fell into a column with Leopon in the front and Hippo in the back so they could make the most out of their guns small arc. Angler was behind Leopon with Turtle right behind them.

The sound of engines was heard throughout the forest as the four tanks made their way through it. Everyone had decided to keep their position hatches open to avoid the limiting view their foward scope gave them. They drove on at around 5 miles an hour to keep pace with Leopon's Tiger as well as the fact that the trees limited their movement.

As they drove, each team's loader made sure there was an HE shell loaded if they needed to destroy an obstacle. The commanders of each tank had their eyes peeled not for hostiles but for signs of a town or a city or even a farm. After all they only had soup and crackers that would last them a day. However the trees blocked their view lowering their view range but they still tried to no avail.

"Mako how are you feeling?" Saori asked her fellow crewmember over the radio. "Tired but otherwise okay. Surprised though." was the girls reply. "Yeah I know what you mean. We all fell asleep in our beds but here we are with our tanks in the middle of a forest that's not on the carrier." Saori said to her.

"I hope I can sleep soon after we find a bed or something..." Mako mumbled to her friend. Saori just sighed and said "Mako it's probably around noon and you already want to sleep?" Mako didn't reply but instead just focused more intently on the area in front of her.

"Leopon we're coming up on a clearing that looks big enough for all of us. Can you stop there so we can look around?" Miho asked the team. "Sure thing commander. Stop at the clearing Tsuchiya." Satoko said to the driver. "Ok." was the girls response.

As the tanks pulled into the clearing each teams commanders looked around and they all almost instantly spotted the same thing.

Off in the distance there was a tower with a green light on the tip.

**AND thats another chapter in the books ladies and gentlemen. This chapter is far from my best but I'm writing this story because I need to get into writing again. Afterwords I'll begin chapter 8 of Helljumpers in Remnant and once that one is up I'll update this one. Band camp and the such have been a pain as well as the original chapter 8 getting deleted when I was about 7k words in. I'll make it extra long when it comes around though. In the meantime if you havent, go watch Girls Und Panzer. The plot is OK but the combat is very good. Sorry for the short chapter but on the bright side they'll meet the RWBY cast next chapter. Do you guys think they should get aura? Personally I do, but I want to know what you guys think first. This is Jeremy 'Scout' signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HAHAHA HELLO MY WONDERFUL READERS! BET YOU WEREN"T EXPECTING ANOTHER UPDATE FOR THIS STORY SO SOON! Anyways it's Jeremy Scout here following up with yet another chapter of Remnant's Panzers. Figured I'd keep it going since last chapter was so short. Plus Helljumpers in Remnant is gonna be extra long so It'll be a while before that finishes getting made. In the meantime enjoy this story!**

Chapter 2: Beacon Tower

"It's like a heliograph." Erwin said.

"Or the beacon system used in the Byzantine Empire." Saemonza put in.

"More like the fire beacons used by the high court in Jerusalem." Oryou said.

"No, can't you guys tell it's like the Colossus of Rhodes." Caesar told them.

"Yes that's it." The other three history buffs said in unison as they all nodded.

"Hey Saori? Think you can help me set up the EMR-36 again? I wanna see how far that tower is." Yukari asked her teammate. "Sure thing. Give me a second to get up there." Was her reply. As Saori made her way over to Yukari Miho had a meeting with the commanders on top of the StuG. Caesar and Erwin were there as they shared command of Hippo Team.

Anzu was eating chips... again. No one knew where she kept getting those bags but they never questioned it. Satoko just sat down as the rest of her club checked on the Tiger's engine to make sure it wouldn't act up. Erwin and Caesar were just looking at the tower off in the distance as Miho started the meeting.

"Alright is everyone listening?" Miho asked. The leaders all nodded. "Ok so right now our plan is to get over to that tower. How's the Porsche Tiger been doing, Satoko?" "Good so far. Hasn't had any problems. Sorry for slowing you guys down though. We can only move 5.5 MPH in this terrain." Said Satoko. "It's fine. You guys are our shield and one of our heavy hitters. So you pull your own weight." said Miho to reassure her teammate. "Thanks commander." was the girls reply as she smiled.

"Nishizumi-dono the tower is about 3 thousand meters away from our current position. If we continure our current pace we can get there in about 13-15 minutes." Came Yukari's voice over from the Panzer IV. "Ok thank you Yukari." Miho thanked her loader. "Alright, so let's try and keep the formation the same. Now then everyone, let's get back in and continue our trip." With the meeting adjourned each tanks commander went to their respective tanks as their crew got ready.

"Saori do you think you could wake Mako up?" asked Miho. "Already on it, Miporin." Saori said with a playful grin as she kicked Mako in the shoulder. "What's going on? I'm sleeping leave me alone." Mako mumbled . Saori repeated the kick albeit slightly harder and Mako woke up this time. "Fine. I'm up. Don't kick me again" The girl mumbled as she put the into first gear

Angler Team just giggled and smirked at the whole situation. They'd settle in for the short drive they had ahead of them. Yukari and Hana just leaned out their side hatches as Miho just looked ahead from the commanders capola. Mako and Saori's head were just peeking over the tip of their hatches. Once in formation Leopon lead the way yet again, crushing the occasional tree if their Tiger didn't fit. Anzu was lying back in her seat still munching on chips while Yuzu drove and Momo looked around the through the viewports. Erwin was sitting on the edge of her hatch sporting her usual cocky smirk and hat complete with goggles on the visor of it with her field jacket on. Caesar was laying back with her hands behind her head and Saemonza was in a similar position with her left eye closed as usual. Oryou just drove on with her usual grin as she looked through her foward scope.

Little did the Oarai girls know they were being watched by two different sets of eyes. One was looking at their journey from his office on a tablet and the other pair was glowing red.

Beacon Tower, Ozpins office

"Glynda?" Said a calm, warm voice from his chair with a cane leaning against his desk. "Yes headmaster?" came a voice that belonged to a blonde women standing off to the side. "Could you arrange for both teams RWBY and JNPR to greet our visitors? I get the feeling they could be of great use to us to fight Her..." The headmaster told his assistant. "But Headmaster, they are nothin more than children! We don't even know if they're capable!" Glynd responded. "Glynda please do it. I know what I'm saying." He replied calmly. "Of course Headmaster Ozpin." Glynda answered with a dejected sigh before announcing across the school, "Could Teams RWBY and JNPR please report to Headmaster Ozpins office."

After a few minutes of waiting the two teams were assembled before Professor Ozpin. "What did you call us here for Oz?" Yang said casually. "It's Headmaster to you Ms. Xiao Long." Glynda scolded the blonde brawler. "Glynda please, it's okay. As for the answer to your question Long, well I've called both 's and 's team here because we have visitors. I want you eight to greet them kindly. But take your weapons just in case." Ozpin informed the teams.

"Uhh Professor Ozpin? I have a question." "What is it ." " How will we know when we see these visitors your talking about?" Jaune asked. Ozpin simply smirked at the question and said "You'll know when you see them . They're in some, oh how do I put this, 'unique' vehicles. They're in four different vehicles. That is all. Now hurry to the edge of the Emerald Forest closest to here. They'll be arriving in a few minutes. And it seems they'll be bringing some unwanted guests with them so help our guests take care of them." With that said Ozpin unclasped his hands and spun his chair around to look out his window.

"Wait! You didn't tell us what they're in! You're playing the pronoun game! Please tell us wha- woahhh!" Jaune was cut off by Nora grabbing him and hoisting him over her shoulder in a firemans carry. "C'mon Jaune Jaune let's go make some new friends!" Nora said with a grin as she walked into the cramped elevator with both teams as Jaune let out a defeated sigh. "Nora please don't break them like you do with almost all of our other friends." Ren asked. "Awww but Renny that's the fun part!" Nora said with an excited grin. Ren, just like Jaune, let out a defeated sigh.

"Ugh Ruby your stepping on my foot." "Sorry!" "Yang don't get so close to me!" "What do you want me to do? This damned elevator is cramped as hell!" "Nora put me down please." "Ok, fearless leader." She said as she dropped him. "Owww..." Jaune said. As he was about to get back up the eletaor doors slid open and Jaune just groaned knowing what was about to happen. The 7 members that were standing up all just stepped on Jaune as they got out of the elevator. "Sorry Jaune!" "Look out lady killer. If your gonna be nice enough to let gals step on you, you'll be attracting all the girls." "Woops sorry about that, fearless leader." "owwww..." Jaune said as he continued to get trampled by his friends. "Sorry Jaune! Here let me help you up." Pyrrha told them a she pulled her leader to his feet.

After Jaune had dusted himself and gotten up with Pyrrha's help Ruby said"Alright people let's go meet these visitors professor Ozpin was talking about! To Emerald forest!" all the while while pointing her finger in the air. And with that, teams RWBY and JNPR were on their way to meet the Oarai group.

Emerald Forest

The Grimm had been following this group and their odd vehicles since they left the clearing. The group numbered around 100 in total and were lead by an Ursa Major. it was a mixed group of Ursa Minor, and a few Alpha Beowolves well as other Beowolves. They had a few more Ursa Major's as well. This particular group had evaded Huntsmen and Huntresses by being relatively new and hiding in caves. Right now though they could sense one person who was extremely nervous and worried while the others seemed surprised.

'I'm scared something bad is going to happen to Grandmother while we look for the ship. The fact that we've been reported missing on the carrier has probably made her nervous too. I hope we find the ship fast. I need to make sure Grandma is ok. She can't be stressed out about me at her age' Mako thought.

She always put up a calm, tired, and even lazy exterior but inside she was always worried for her grandmother. Especially now that they weren't on the carrier. She could only hope that once they got to the tower they could somehow meet up with the carrier.

Miho got the feeling again. The feeling they were being watched and followed from afar. She'd gotten it before. It was a sixth sense for her. She'd get the feeling and turn around and often see an enemy tank following. This time however the feeling was... different to say the least. It wasn't like she was just being watched but something more. It felt darker than usual. She couldn't explain it as she had never felt this kind of intent from someone.

"Commander? What's wrong?" Erwin asked over the radio. Miho had unconsciously been looking around and Erwin had noticed it. "I feel like we're being watched. Satoko, Anzu, and Erwin, look around for anything odd." Miho ordered. "Roger." Erwin replied. "Ok Nishizumi-chan." Anzu said. "On it." Satoko said. As they said this each commander, aside from Erwin who was already out, popped out of their hatches and began scanning the area.

It didn't take long for them to see multiple pairs of red eyes to their 4'o clock. "Ok. All tanks halt advancing. Turn to the 4'o clock position. Hold fire for now. Use your MG's only. Don't use your main gun. Make sure the loaders have the belts on standby." Miho commanded. All tanks turned their hulls and turret to face the eyes. "Caesar, switch seats with Saemonza and get the MG-34 mounted. Have the 2 other belts on standby once you've loaded the first." Erwin told her loader and gunner.

The Grimm knew they'd been spotted. But that didn't bother them. Nothing did. They didn't exactly think about anything aside from hunting their prey. Being the brainless creatures they are, they charged straight into the line of fire of seven MG's. But they got lucky.

The Oarai girls had never seen anything quite like the Grimm. They were used to being shot at by tanks but said tanks weren't trying to kill them. Once the Grimm began their charge the Oarai girls could feel the murderous intent they gave off. It scared them and made them stutter. Saemonza opened her left eye for once as she gasped just like the rest of the girls.

The girls had been caught off guard and that gave the Grimm some more time to get closer to the girls without being cut down. After a couple seconds the girl's had all closed their hatches looked through their foward scopes, and either opened up with their machine guns or if they didn't have one just look through a viewport and watch as they got rushed. Saemonza was the first to overcome her shock and open fire with her MG-34 firing in bursts. Saori just sat there wide eyed as she held her MG-34. There was a look of shock on her face and she couldn't move. However hearing Hana open fire with her machine gun in the turret brought her back as she fired in burst at the horde. Turtle and Leopon were firing in burst just like everyone else.

Tracer bullets lanced through the air towards their targets. Yukari even peeked out her hatch and threw a Stielhandgranate into the horde killing a few. Although plenty of Grimm fell, more just came in and replaced. It was too dangerous to hold position. They'd began shooting at the horde too late to stop the advance. "All teams retreat now! Head towards the tower!" Miho ordered her teammates. With that said every driver shifted into first and floored it trying their best to outrun the group. They had to keep pace with the Tiger Porsche though otherwise they'd get overwhelmed. "WHAT ARE THESE THINGS!?" Saemonza yelled as she took her MG off the mount and turned around to begin firing again. "I DON'T KNOW BUT WHATEVER THEY ARE THEY'RE SCARY!" Caesar screamed back.

"WERE SORRY WE"RE SLOWING YOU GUYS DOWN! I know you said we pull our weight commander, but right now our slow speed is holding you guys back." Came Satoko's voice over the radio. "It's fine. We can get out of this. We beat the Maus and saved our school twice. We can survive this." Miho told the Tiger's commander.

Erwin had lost her cocky smile and had a serious face now. "Oryou?" Erwin said over the radio. "Yes?" Oryou replied. "Do the Napoli Turn." "WHY?! If we did it now we'd lose a lot of speed and last time we did it, it didn't work!" Oryou yelled back in shock. "Just do it. Saemonza put the MG back in it's mount. Go to your gunner seat." Saemonza did as she was asked. Erwin moved into the MG position as Caesar moved out of the way. "Oryou on the count of 3 do it." Erwin ordered. "Ok." Oryou said worried. "One." Oryous hands tightened on the controls. "Two." Oryou breathed in deeply. "Three." Immedietly Oryou pulled on the handbrake and turned the tank to it's left. The tank responded and snapped to the left as Oryou put it in reverse instantly after the turn was executed.

Erwin pulled the trigger firing into the horde as the 7.5 centimeter main gun discharged it's round. The sound echoed throughout the air tearing into the horde of Grimm before exploding into shrapnel taking out multiple Grimm. Once Oryou heard the shell getting fired she pulled on the handbrake and snapped the tank around again shifting it out of reverse. Once done she floored it to catch up with her team as fast as the tank could. Erwin switched back to the commanders capola and watched as the Grimm slowly caught up with the column. Saemonza had already dismounted the gun and begun shooting the horde again.

"Hippo Team, this is Angler. Are you guy's alright?" Miho asked over the radio. "Yes commander, we are just fine. However we're running out of ammo and these beasts are catching up." Erwin replied. What Erwin didn't know is that the sound of her tanks 7.5 firing had been heard by 2 teams of huntsmen and huntresses in training. "Caesar hand me the last belt!" Saemonza yelled as her teammate gave her the belt and Saemonza loaded before firing again.

However just before she could begin shooting again, one of the Grimm chasing them fell down. She saw a slight vapor trail but before she could trace it, someone landed on the StuG's roof between her and Erwin. The girl looked to be only 15 and yet there she was wielding a giant scythe having somehow jumped onto a moving tank and landed on it with such precision. she had black combat boots, and a black and red skirt along with a red cape. Her hair was mainly black with red highlights, and she had silver eyes.

**AND THAT"S ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! I know I said they'd meet the RWBY cast this chapter and technically they did. Haha don't worry they'll get aquianted with each other properly. They'll get auras but it'll be a tad weak. Enough to where they can handle some damage but it won't be a lot of damage. They'll get boosts in strength, speed, and reflexes as well because that's what aura does. The tanks will all get engine and armor upgrade. Also the history club know a ton of history outside of their main subjects, they're just experts on that particular subject. So they all associated Beacon tower with something outside their favorite time period. I need to get well versed with the Bakumatsu period and Sengoku period for Oryou and Saemonza respectively. Also the Colossus of Rhodes has plans to be rebuilt much taller than it was originally and it will be used as a lighthouse so I used it in comparison with Beacon tower which is a sort of gateway to Vale much like the Colossus was at the entrance to the harbor. Anyways thats all and this is Jeremy 'Scout' signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO MY WONDERFUL READERS! It is I, Jeremy 'Scout' here with another chapter of Remnant's Panzers! Now before we get to the chapter I would like to shoutout fellow writer, Crusader322. He's writing a story called Great Tankery World Cup. Its pretty good so I recommend giving him a read. Now then HiR is still in the works. Making it about as long as your average Unkown Legends chapter written by KTwizard. Another great fic. Good one as well. In the meantime enjoy these chapters which are going to be about 1-3 thousand words each. Not very long, but long enough to keep you guys entertained and short enough that I'm not stopping chapter 8 of HiR for an awfully long time. Without further ado, let the chapter begin!**

Chapter 3: Saviors

Saemonza, for the second time that day, opened her left eye as she looked up at the girl casually standing on a tank. Oryou was making the StuG go as fast as possible which was 9.3 mph to catch up with her team. The Napoli Turn had cost them a lot of speed but they had thinned out the numbers with the shrapnel after the shell tore through a few Grimm. though the Grimm were much faster than their top speed and were already closing the gap.

"So are you guys the visitors Professor Ozpin was talking about?" The strange girl asked. Saemonza just stared at the girl with both eyes open. Erwin did the same but her serious look faded into one of shock. Neither of them had any idea where she had come from and how she had seemingly appeared out of thin air onto the roof of the StuG. What surprised them even more was that she had casually landed on the roof and was holding a giant scythe.

Ruby just stared at both the girl's shock before turning around and looking at the Grimm horde. "Oh wow you guys have a lot more Grimm after you then I first thought. My friends should be here soon though, so don't worry." Ruby said happily.

Erwin looked at the girl then at Saemonza then back at the girl. Saemonza and Erwin couldn't hear her over the engine but because she was looking at Saemonza, and because Saemonza could lip read quite well. Saemonza, you pick up what she said?" Erwin asked. " tank jostling around made it a bit hard but something about how there was a lot of Grimm and that her friends were almost here." Saemonza replied.

"So these things are called Grimm, huh? Commander, did you pick that up?" Erwin asked over the radio. "Yeah. I've never heard about them though. These things seem like something that would be common knowledge... Have you guys ever read about them in your books?" Miho asked. To this question all of Hippo Team replied with a no. "We can learn about these things after we've taken care of them I guess. For now just keep driving." Miho ordered.

Ruby the entire team had been standing on the StuG as it drove on looking at not just the two people she met but also the vehicles ahead of them. She had recognized their vehicles as tanks but she had never seen these exact kinds of tanks. Tanks may be rare because they were phased out of service for mechs and robotic soldiers and a lot had been scrapped, but Ruby was a weapon experts and knew her tanks very well however she just couldn't name the tanks she saw.

After pondering on this thought she realized that the two people she had met were talking using a device on their neck. She knew it was a radio almost insantly otherwise they wouldn't be talking. However Ruby didn't know what they were talking about as she couldn't hear them speaking. She ultimately decided it wasn't too big a deal and looked at the Grimm chasing them setting her Scythe into rifle mode and popping shots off into the horde. While the StuG was nowhere near a smooth ride, especially when one is standing, Ruby managed to land some shots.

She would've kept shooting had she not felt someone lightly tug her cape. Ruby turned around and noticed the person wearing the strange military hat was signaling her for her to enter the tank. Having never been inside a tank before as well as getting tired of keeping her balance on it she waited for the girl to descend before excitedly following suit.

It was cramped inside the tank however once inside she saw another person wearing a long piece of red cloth with short dark brown hair and similarly colored eyes. She saw the girl with the strange military cap as well as a miltary jacket. In the front of the tank was another person however she could only see their back as they were focused on driving. All she could make of them was their midlength black hair which looked quite messy.

The tank was just as loud, if not louder. Not by much though. Ruby realized that the other girl she had seen with the machine gun was still outside, she could tell from the fact that she could see the girl's lower body still, and he sound of her machine gun firing. "HERE TAKE THIS! PUT IT AROUND YOUR NECK! Erwin yelled at Ruby handing her one of their radios. Ruby took it and did as she was told.

"Ok you should be able to hear us now. Now then who are you and what are those things that are chasing us?" Erwin asked. "Wait, you guys don't know what Grimm are?" She questioned. Erwin shook her head. "How? Everyone should know what Grimm are! They've been trying to destroy humanity for as long as we can remember!" Ruby exclaimed, bewildered at how these people somehow didn't know what Grimm were.

"Did you hear that, commander? Those things chasing us apparently want to kill us." Erwin said. "I heard it. That's actually really scary. We've been chased before but never with someone or something doing it with the intent to kill. Maybe that's why it felt different." Miho said, though she mumbled that last part. "Momo practically feinted when she heard that they were trying to kill us. Not that I can blame her. " Anzu put in, though without her usual playful attitude.

At first Ruby was confused before realizing that the people in the other tanks in the column must've been answering over the radio. "Ok so what's your name?" Erwin asked. "My name is Ruby Rose." She replied. As she said this Saemonza's voice came over the radio. "Crap! The gun's empty and this barrel is done for. I'd use my bow but it took a lot to bring some of these things down with the MG so my bow would be useless against these th-OHHH CRAP THAT"S HOT!" She yelled as she dropped the barrel and it slid off the tank.

"Wait a second... Ruby, you said that your were friends would be here soon, right? Because I think they just got here." Saemonza said. Almost as soon as Saemonza finished the sentence a loud explosion could be heard, followed by a voice yelling, "BREAK THEIR LEGS!" and more explosions. "Oh damn... Hey uhh Ruby was it? Your friends, specifically the ginger and the blonde girl, are hardcore." Almost as soon as Saemonza said this more explosions were heard.

"Ok I've got to see this." Satoko said as she opened up the commanders hatch. The others decided the same and opened their capola's as well. As they did they all looked and saw 7 people, all of them around their age, maybe a little older. And not only that, these people were doing stuff that they couldn't hope of doing. On top of this they were fighting the Grimm as they were called, and not only winning but doing so with ease. Well except for one person who seemed to be doing alright, but not as good as his friends.

"Ok wow... just how strong are you guys?" Satoko asked over the radio. "Well I mean we're pretty strong. Except for Jaune, but he tries his best and he's improving with our help so he should catch up to us eventually. But can you guys not do that? Do you not have aura or something?" was Ruby's response. "Aura? What's that?" Miho said over the radio, confused. "Have you guys been living under a rock?! How do you not know what aura is?! And the GRIMM of al things as well? Just who are you people?" Ruby asked very confused about it all.

"Uhhh We're not from around here..." Miho said, trying to dodge the question. "I noticed. Anyways, Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shieds our hearts. At least that's how Pyrrha says it." Ruby said. "So it's like a force field of sorts then?" Anzu asked. "Yeah. That's how most of us think when it gets mentioned." Ruby replied. "I see. So mind telling us where we are. And im assuming this aura let's you and your friends fight Grimm the way you do?" Erwin asked. "Yep! Now then you guys can stop your tanks. My friends should be done... CRAP! I missed out on the fight! " Ruby said as she realized that talking with the girls in the tanks had made her miss the fight.

"Oh... Sorry about that. Alright then. Full stop everyone!" Miho ordered. With that said all the tanks came to a stop. "Everyone, let's get out and meet the people who helped us." Miho said somewhat excited to meet those that had saved her and her friend's lives from the Grimm. With that said Erwin noticed that Ruby's friends had almost caught up to the tanks.

'I wonder if we can get aura...' she thought.

AND THAT"S THE END OF CHAPTER 3! Sorry for the awkward ending, I didn't know how I could make it better without going into whatI have planned for next chapter. Now then, this will probably be the last chapter of this story until I finish chapter 8 of Helljumpers in Remnant. But before you go I have an important question to ask y'all! Should I make Erwin a faunus? It came into my head because her soul name's nickname is The Desert Fox and her hair is meant to symbolize a fox's ears. I could have her ears be hidden under her cap and that's how she would hide them. Maybe. Up to you guys though since I didn't want to make the move and upset you guys. Also for some reason I've been thinking about a Kotobuki and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure crossover with Young Joseph and Caesar, and maybe even Stroheim and possibly Speedwagon ending up in there as well. After all Young Joseph did want to be a pilot. Anyways that's all for now, thanks for reading the chapter and I hope to see you soon in chapter 8 of Helljumpers in Remnant and once that's done, back here with the Oarai girls. Anyways this is Jeremy 'Scout' signing off


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my wonderful readers, it is I, Jeremy 'Scout' finally releasing chapter 4 of Remnant's Panzers. I'm sorry I kept you guys waiting for so long. I'll keep this intro short for you guys so then without further ado, onto the chapter**

Chapter 4: Reynard

The Oarai girls all began to go walk to their saviors, forming a line across from the two teams of hunters and huntresses. Once lined up by team, they all nodded at each other before bowing their heads and yelling, "Thank you for helping us!"

This took back teams RWBY and JNPR as they weren't expecting a thanks the way it was delivered.

"No, this was nothing. This is our job after all." Ruby told them, still somewhat surprised at the girls in front of her.

As soon as she had finished her statement the girls all rose out of their bow, with Miho stepping forward with her hand outstretched and a thankful smile on her face.

"I'm Miho Nishizumi, the commander of everyone here. It's nice to meet you." She said as Ruby took her hand and shook it.

"Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY." Ruby stated rather proudly.

"Well thank you for you and your friends help Miss Rose." Miho replied with a smile, stepping back into line with the rest of her teammates.

With that, the others introduced themselves one by one politely, save for Hippo team who all did poses as they introduced themselves, causing teams JNPR and RWBY to varying degrees of laughter.

With the formalities out of the way between them, the Oarai girls offered the hunters and huntresses rides back to Beacon on their tanks, which they kindly accepted. Splitting up into pairs for each tank, they rode atop the tanks with the crew being unbuttoned.

Ruby and Weiss went with Angler team, Blake and Yang with Hippo team, Jaune and Pyrrha on Turtle, and Ren and Nora choosing Leopon.

Each crew was chattering with their newfound friends as they drove towards Beacon, with Ruby and Yukari talking about their mutual love for weapons, though in this case Yukari was fawning over Crescent Rose.

"What do you think of my baby?" Ruby asked Yukari about Crescent Rose, wearing a prideful smile on her face, and Yukari had one of amazement and excitement.

"She's amazing! It's an astounding feat of engineering, we don't have stuff that can transform as smoothly as this! What's her maximum range in sniper mode?" Yukari asked, eyes and mouth wide as she looked over Ruby's weapon with a critical eye.

Ruby's grin grew wider before answering, "7,000 meters with most dust types and a little over 7,500 with Gravity."

Yukari just gasped upon hearing the range and was practically drooling at that point, entranced by Crescent Rose entirely with Ruby's smile going from ear to ear at that point, glad that someone else appreciated weapons as much as she did.

Weiss just watched the two converse and fangirl over the weapon, before rolling her eyes and sighing. She soon heard a calm and kind voice go, "Don't worry, she's usually like this about weapons and tanks. I find that it's best to let her talk about it and get it out. It's actually entertaining at times."

Weiss looked down and saw Hana looking up at her from her hatch with a smile on her face, before replying, "Tell me about it. Ruby can go on and on about weapons for the rest of time. It can be annoying but I've learned to let it be like you said."

"It's not a bad thing really. They're reliable friends so it could be worse." Hana told Weiss politely.

Weiss thought about that for a second thinking about what Ruby had done since she'd met her and did agree with Hana there. "You're not wrong. When it comes down to it, they always pull through."

And the girls took it from there, having a polite conversation about their interests among other things. Miho joined in after a while and Saori decided to join in Yukari's and Ruby's conversation so she could learn some more things on top of some of the history knowledge she had gained.

With Turtle team, Jaune was relatively nervous about talking as he still had trouble talking to girls he wasn't friends with already; couple that with his motion sickness from riding on the tank which was a less than smooth ride mind you. Anzu was still eating her dried potatoes without a care in the world while Yuzu was calmly driving with Momo sitting in her seat tired, from what had just happened.

"So, how did you guys get your hands on these tanks?" Pyrrha asked them as she looked at the other tanks in formation in wonder.

"We found them around our school. Ended up doing massive rehauling to get them back in this condition." Anzu informed the red head once she had swallowed the snack.

"Really? That's odd. Our schools don't have these relics lying around. They're actually almost nonexistent nowadays since most of them were scrapped upon becoming obsolete with the rapid development of weapons tech." Said the spartan with an eyebrow raised and a hand on her chin.

"Yeah, we were quite lucky really. Not even our school was aware we had this much left." Yuzu said from her position below.

Before they could continue the conversation anymore, Jaune suddenly heaved over the side of the tank, causing Pyrrha to go over to him and pat him on the back and comfort him. "Is your friend okay?" Anzu asked, watching Jaune throw up.

"Hm? Oh yeah, this is normal. He's got motion sickness so he doesn't take well to most vehicles. Sorry about this." Pyrrha told them, slightly embarrassed for her team leader.

Anzu nodded understandingly before asking, "Hey, does anyone have a handkerchief or a napkin or something?"

"I do Prez, though mainly because your hands and mouth get dirty when you eat those damned potato peels of yours." Momo said, reaching into her jacket's pocket, pulling out several napkins before handing them to Anzu.

"You're so thoughtful, Momo~." Anzu teased with a grin on her face, causing Momo to go red from embarrassment. Anzu laughed a little at the sight as she turned to give the napkins to Pryyha.

"Thank you so much!" Pyrrha said, handing them to Jaune who managed to mutter a weak, "Thank you…" before groaning again as Pyrrha dabbed his mouth with the napkins to clean it.

Moving onto Ren and Nora who were with Leopon, they weren't really doing much. Well, except for Nora of course. Ren just kept an eye on her as she asked multiple questions about the tank and the crew, which they surprisingly didn't mind.

"How much does this thing weigh? How big is the gun? How fast is it? Actually wait, where are you guys from? How old are you guys? Are you going to be attending Beacon with us?" Nora asked excitedly, whiled moving around the top of the tank before balancing on the gun.

"I'm sorry about my friend here, she's really hyper most of the time and it can be overwhelming for new people." Ren told Satoko calmly, who just brushed off his apology.

"It's fine, we don't really mind." She told Ren, flashing him a small smile, before turning her attention to Nora. "As for your questions our tank weighs about sixty tons, to put it simply our gun is pretty big, the biggest on our team in fact. We can hit a speed of about twenty-two miles an hour, or thirty-five kilometers in good conditions. We're from a really small village, you wouldn't know of it. We're all about 16-17 I think, and I can't answer your last question."

Nora seemed to think about the answers for a second, as did Ren. However, she seemed to shrug in response. Ren decided to speak this time, "So how did you guys end up here in Emerald Forest?"

Satoko debated on what her answer should be to Ren, which did not go unnoticed by him. "We don't really know how we got here. We were all sleeping back home and then we woke up here." She said, answering his question while staying vague about it.

Ren only nodded his head as he took in her answer, and knew she wasn't saying the full truth, but decided that she had her reasons and would not push any further. He and Nora had their own secrets about where they came from and understood why Hoshino chose not to be so specific.

Nora broke the silence that followed afterwards by talking about food, which the others all decided to join in as well. They may not be as big on food as Hana is, but still had their preferences, which led to a playful argument over what was better.

Going on over to Hippo team, Erwin was standing up out of her hatch, readjusting her hat as she noticed it wasn't sitting properly on her head. Caesar was standing up out of the loader's hatch while Saemonza was sitting in front of the folded down gun shield.

Blake was sitting down with her legs hanging over the side, glancing at Erwin from time to time suspiciously, while Yang was sitting on the gun mantlet.

"So, why do you guys dress the way you do? Your friends all have uniforms and stuff, and then there's you four with your own touch." Yang asked them, not really getting the point in dressing up the way they did.

This caused the three members of Hippo team who could hear her sigh and shake their heads.

"We dress like this to pay homage to certain people in our history. We even take up their names and do our best to model after them." Caesar explained to her.

"Oh cool." Yang said in response, momentarily ignorant to the second half of Caesar's sentence.

"Wait What?! You mean the names you told us aren't your real names?!" Yang asked, turning around and looking at the three, who all had smug smirks on their face.

"Correct." Saemonza answered, arms crossed and eyes closed while nodding her head, which Erwin and Caesar mirrored. Her answer caused Blake to raise an eyebrow, but she chose to stay quiet anyways.

"So, what are your real names?" She asked, rather confused at the idea of using someone else's name simply because you admired them.

The three teammates looked at each other for a second before grinning even more and choosing not to respond to the girl's question, causing Yang to just have more questions about the subject.

During all this, Blake didn't say a word, instead continuing to glance at Erwin, more specifically her hat. The commander noticed this and payed it no mind, as she figured the girl liked her hat.

Speaking of which, Erwin noticed it was getting uncomfortable and it felt like it was trapping something. Messing with it and getting it in a more comfortable position once again caused the girl to sigh in slight annoyance.

Blake was seriously debating on whether or not to tell the girl. 'I have a hunch she's like me, but I'm not exactly sure. I don't now enough to tell so I guess I'll just wait for now...' she thought, watching the history buff in silence.

"Do you like my cap?" Erwin asked Blake, who had been staring at it for the past minute as she thought about what to do.

This caught Blake off guard as she hadn't realized she was staring, and she still hadn't decided on what to do. "Oh! Uh, yeah. It looks cool, I guess… How comfortable is it to wear?" Blake answered nervously.

Erwin was confused for a moment as that wasn't the question she had been expecting, but came to her senses quickly and said, "Well normally, it's very comfortable but for some reason it feels very cramped right now."

Which is true, Erwin's hat was never this tight on her head, and despite fiddling around with it, it proved almost impossible to find a good spot. And when she did find one, it just moved again and felt odd again. It felt like it was pinching something on her head, but she didn't know what.

"Really? How's it feel exactly? Like something is pinching you?" She asked Erwin in a knowing tone.

Erwin looked at the girl, her eyes wider than usual but not by much. "Yeah, that's exactly how it feels, why do you ask though?"

'So I could be right, still not a guaranteed thing though.' Blake thought to herself, before responding to Erwin. "I've felt the same way too with hats is all."

Erwin just did a slow nod after hearing the reply. "Yeah, I don't know why it's feeling like this all of a sudden. It's really annoying and it feels like it's restricting something big time." She said, sounding frustrated almost.

'That basically confirms it, I think. Now what though? She doesn't seem to know so do I get her to reveal it or wait?' Blake thought, debating on where to go from there.

Luckily, she didn't have to decide herself, as Erwin let out an annoyed sigh before going, "That's it, I'm taking it off for now. It's starting to almost feel painful." And then removed her cap from her head.

All of a sudden, she felt much better, and felt like she could hear much better than before. She had also felt something shoot up but ignored it, figuring it was her hair that had been held down.

Caesar was watching at the time, as was Blake, and seeing what was on Erwin's head once the cap was removed entirely caused the girl to gasp and go wide eyed at the sight.

"E-E-Erwin!" Caesar said, stuttering and unable to complete the sentence, baffled at the sight in front of her.

"What's wrong? You don't look so good Caesar?" Erwin asked, raising an eyebrow at her friend.

Saemonza had turned around by then after hearing Caesar, and suffered a similar reaction after seeing her commander.

Erwin was confused at what was happening to her friends. Then Blake spoke up.

"You have ears, Erwin. You're a faunus."

"Well of course I have ears! Why wouldn't I? And what'd you call me?" She replied, confused at why that would surprise them and at what Blake had just said.

Blake sighed and simply took out her scroll and put it on camera and selfie mode, before handing it Erwin. "Look."

Erwin took the phone and looked at herself in the camera, and when she saw what had surprised them, she almost dropped Blake's scroll.

Standing straight up on Erwin's head were two big fox ears that had fur the same color as her hair.

**And that's the end of that chapter. I'm sorry the opening to it was garbage, but I hope it got better as it went on because I felt like it did. Anyways, I'd like to say thanks for continuing to follow and fvorite both the story and me as an author guys, it really keeps me motivated and makes me happy that there are people who enjoy my work. Sorry this took so long to come out but stuff happened, namely the fact I had to rewrite this chapter multiple times due to various reasons. In fact, it was going to be very different from what you just read. If you ask me this is an improvement over what I had originally had. Anyways What do you guys think of Erwin being a faunus? Let me know in the reviews, and until next time guys, this is Jeremy 'Scout' signing off.**


End file.
